Merry Band of Rages
by solfjkimblee24
Summary: Xion, a lone survivor is left between the war between the Liberation Squad and the Ragican Empire. Include Rage, Hollow, Fluke, and Co.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I  
{ Part I }  
My blood ran cold. I stood there in horror as blood dripped from my mouth. "What in the world!?" I started coughing up more blood. As this happens my vision blurred, and I felt weak. I fainted at that spot.  
I woke up in a bed, and a person was standing in the doorway. "W-Who are you?" I stuttered my words. "My name is Chrome, I was sent to watch you." He walked over to the side of the bed. "When I found you, you were laying there passed out on your kitchen floor." I shifted my position, and I felt a sharp pain in my lower back. "Oh, and I found this imbedded in your back." He held up what looked like a bloodied bullet. " Uh, that doesn't look good." Chrome looked at me with a sarcastic look on his face. " No duh, it not that hard to figure out that it doesn't look good. You were shot with this."

{ Part II }  
In the fortress of Sir Rage  
" Sir Rage, the operation was a complete failure. They shot the wrong person, but there is still a chance, Hollow will show. Then it might not be a complete failure." The servant looked at Sir Rage in disappointment. " Well, Ragican Empire will take down those rag-tag group of rogues. As long as we take down them we will plow down anything. Even if it is taking down my former comrade-in-arms."

In the camp of Liberation Squad  
"Captain Hollow, Chrome has found his target, but it seems the Empire sent a hitman to kill him. Luckily he is still alive." " Alright, tell him to come back to HQ ASAP. Oh, and Can someone get me tea?" There was a silence. " Alright I'll get my own tea, geez."

In the Medical Tent at the Liberation Squad camp  
"I wonder out of all the others, you took the bullet, poor sap. What a pity." The doctor walked around until he found a bottle of pills. " Here is some pain-killers, only 1 a day." He handed me the bottle. " Alright, thank you." "Ah, it is nothing, but your welcome." I walked out of the medical tent and Chrome was standing there talking to a man with a Dragunov strapped on his back. " Xion, this is Captain Hollow, Captain Hollow this is Xion." " Nice to meet you Xion, I'm the leader of all of them, The Liberation Squad." "Alright." "Our mission is to take down the Ragican Empire and their, leader Sir Rage. He has overstepped his boundaries, by trying to take over the entire world. And this is the last safe haven." "Wow, I didn't know that, I didn't know that much. I just thought they were a organization." "Well, yeah but that isn't why I brought you here. You are the last of the real royal bloodline." " W-wha… What do mean by this!?" I looked at Hollow in horror. " Do you know how the King and Queen of Britain killed and the castle was raided and the occupants killed?" " Yeah, my father told me that it was tragedy." "Well, you are the surviving royal family successor." "Wait how is that possible!?" " The Ragican Empire wanted the royalty destroyed, but you were saved by my Liberation Squad." "W-ha…" I looked at Chrome and Hollow in shock. " So does that mean that I'm royalty?" "Yup, Captain Hollow, here leaded that operation." " I brought you here to train you. Sergeant Fluke come over here!" A man with dirty blond hair and a bulletproof vest walked over. "What is it Hollow?" "Show Xion here the ropes." " Alright, Hollow." He looks over to me. " Hello my name is Fluke." "My name Xion."

At the Liberation Squad training yard  
"Alright, Xion, your fantastic at wielding a sword and a gun." "I don't know, it comes to me naturally." "You'll be a fantastic addition to the Liberation Squad. Hollow what do you think?"  
" A good addition." I took a sip of my tea and, walked over to the Main hall ( which is just a tent ) I lifted the flap of the door " Hullo, Captain, nothing on the Empire." He walked back over to computer " But, we did find the location of one of the other camps, they contacted us today." "Alright, Evanz, were counting on you to find the location of Sir Rage." I walked out of the Main hall and went to my tent. I sat down on my bed. "I can't belive that me and Rage are enemies. I can still remember us as the Crew." "Hey, Hollow." I looked up quickly, it was Xion " What is it Xion?" "Um.. Why do you want me to join you?" "Well…" Evanz bursted though the flaps. "Hollow, the Empire is attacking!" "What!? Come on Xion lets go!" We ran to the front lines. " How did they find use Evanz!?" " I don't know, Hollow." Fluke came up and handed Evanz, Xion, and I automatic rifles and broadsword. I slung the broadsword across my back, and started shooting at our attackers.

In the middle of a battlefield  
I rushed in to the heat of the battle, sword drawn. I slashed my way through enemies, one by one. They lay dead at my feet. The shots whizzing past. I heard a battle cry behind me ,but I only turn to face a soldier right behind me. I panicked,and then some hot, tingling, force ran down my arm. I was quick enough to grab his arm, when suddenly my arm burst into flames. Even though, I did panic. And yet they were not hurting me at all, only my adversaries. I used this to my advantage and one-handed my sword and my other on fire. I burnt and then slashed. Their defenses were thinning out slowly. " I'll take you myself."As a brute of a man walked up and swung a giant broadsword at me. He only missed by a hair. "Crap!" I slid to only swing my sword at his feet. I rolled back to my feet and stood up. He swung his sword at me, and it made contact. I was flung to a nearby tree, the sound of the impact was deafening. " XION!" Hollow yelled out. " Yer, friend here isn't breathing because of me. There was the sound of my blade impaling his back. " No, I'm not. Think again." He pummeled to the ground with a loud thud.  
The battle was won short after their leader's takedown. Hollow found me resting by a tree right after the battle. "Xion, you okay!?" He sound concerned. " N-no, not really…Ugh, that took a lot out of me. Oh and there is this." I pointed at my stomach, there was a bloody mess.  
" Why is always me…."  
End of Chapter I


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

The trails of northern Britain

I woke up stiff and groggy. There was a blackness enveloping me. " Am I dead or did someone forget the lights?" I lifted the sheet on me, to discover bloody bandages. I dropped the sheet, and felt around. "Wood?" I supported myself up and found an exit. To find everyone around a fire eating and drinking. "Xion?" "Yup." "Wow, nice to see you awake its been 3 days. Come sit down." I sat next to Fluke and Hollow. " We have to move camp, since you were injured we're moving to North Camp. I'll tell you the details, but…. Rage has found us."

Former Liberation Squad camp

" Ah, so this is where Hollow was. Heh,heh. That ignorant fool, I will kill them, so what is the point of running?" I walked until I was to a trail of blood that started from a tree. "Oh, so this is the new recruit's blood, wonderful." " Sir Rage!" "What is it?" " We found who you were looking for the Blacksmith, Grey." "Wonderful, now then show, me to him."

Grey, was a wonderful blacksmith, even though he only answers to me. I stood in the doorway of his smith. "Grey." "Oh, Sir Rage, it is you whadda need?" "I need a sword forged."

"Why is this? You have mostly all the ammo you'll ever need. What's with the sword?" " Why should you care." "Alright, alright. What kind of sword?" " A rapier." "Alright, thats all I need to know."

North Camp

As we stood there at the gate of the North Camp, I told the to set up the tents. " Xion, Evans, Fluke, and Chrome. You come with me." The northern district's leader was Reaper. He has been a strong leader for the north. He has squads on squads of blacksmiths. Making him one of the top districts.

I walked into the Main hall, and he was standing by a roaring fire in the firepit. "Hello, Reaper." He looked over at me. " Well, Cap. Hollow what is it this time?" "Rage found our other camp, so we're taking refuge here." "Okay, I'm fine with that, and who are these?" " This is Chrome, Fluke, Evans, and Xion. Oh and I need to ask you a question." "Okay, what is it?" " During the fight, Xion here used, what seemed like magic. Any idea why?" " This is only a hunch, but it could be… some form of bloodline magic. If not, could of been you had exposed to some form radiation of that sort." I looked over to Xion. "Well I've never been able to that before…" "What if you all were exposed to it?" He stared at me for a moment." It couldn't be Evanz or Fluke. So maybe it you three?" I pondered on that thought for a moment. " But, how to find out!?" " This is how." A gruff voice said from behind. I turned to find Ragican troops. Soon a sword was held to my throat. " Um.. How did we get into this mess!?" Xion squirmed as his captor pulled the blade closer. As I panicked a tingling, cold sensation ran down my arm. "Is this

Magic? Hope so." I quickly moved my arm to my captors chest as an electrical current came from my arm, paralyzing my former captor. I looked and saw that Chrome had froze his captor's entire midsection, and Xion had melted his captor blade. Evans had kicked the troop in the knee and Fluke punched his captor in the face. Thankfully nobody was hurt, aside from the Ragican troops. " Why did you attack us!?" Chrome yelled at them with rage in his voice. " I cannot say, but the day of reckoning is arriving, quickly." " Ah, can't get anything out of them."

Later we were sitting around a firepit in the centre of camp. "Well it seems some of us were exposed to radiation of some sort." "Dang, Hollow that was amazing. You three, electrocuted, froze, and melted your way to victory." Fluke was amazed. " I'm sad though, I can't do any of those things." " Well, I can say that it is a convenience. As strange as it sounds, Why me?" "Well I guess it all luck of the trade." Reaper walked up and joined us. " I looked into it, and it seem that there is certain thing that can augment your magic. Fire, a katana- Ice, a falchion- Electricity, a spatha. It seems like certain metals were used to make them too, for the so mentioned mages. I can forge these things for you all, if you don't mind." " Okay, you can forge them." "Alright, I'll start on that first thing in the morning."

North Camp's Armory

Reaper has been working on the sword for day on end. I went to the armory to find something to train with. I found a curved blade with some other questionable things. I grabbed a katana and a bow and arrow. I went to the training yard and Chrome was there. "Hi" "Hello" I sat down the katana and shot at the archery butts. "Hey, you're not half bad with a bow." "Eh, it's not much my foster father taught me archery." Soon after I got bored and started making pot shots at the butts."You want to practice, swordsmanship? I found a falchion in the armory." "Sure."We fought until sunset, all that we had heard was the ring of clashing swords. Afterwards we went to the mess hall, for food. I saw that Hollow was inside. "Hey, Hollow." "Hello, Xion." "Are you surprised?" "On what matter?" "That we can use magic." "Yeah, I guess, so."

Sir Rage's Quarters

" Those impudent pricks! How dare they, resist me." I punched the wall behind me and broke a hole into it. My hand was glowing with a black flame. It had left a scorch mark on the wall. " GUARD!" A stout man ran into the room. "What is it, Sir Rage?" " Get General Wrath and Jackal." "General-l J-Jackal-l?" "Yes."

A man addressed as Wrath walked into my quarters. His prosthetic arm and the edge of the door made contact, with that came a loud metallic clang. "Hullo, Rage." "Wrath, do you know where Jackal is?" He scratched his stubble, deep in thought. " I dunno, he's so elusive to keep track of." " Oh, am I. Not that hard to find." Scars caressed his face, arms, and chest. A riot shield and a sword were strapped on his back. "Why do you need us?" " Hollow, Chrome, and Xion… bring them here." "Yessir."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

* * *

Xion's Tent

I stood there in horror. Flames engulfed the entire room. People burning or dead already were scattered around. A lone figure stood there laughing at their pain and suffering. He looked at me and said " You're next." Flames cornered me into the oblivion.

I woke in a cold sweat. My heart pounding, in fear of a impending death. " What was that!?" I slipped out from under my covers. I walked out to see a snow covered ground. Hollow and Fluke were standing in front of a raging fire. ""Hullo, guys." "Hey, Xion. Hollow do you really think that Jackal and Wrath are coming?" "No, maybe Atlas will come first…Maybe Redfox. I don't know, dammit." "What's all the fuss about?" "Oh, Rage sent his generals to either slaughter us or kidnap us. Which includes me, Fluke, Evanz, you, Gubiak, Curaxu, and ummm…Oh and Dafaria,and um, I can't think of anyone else." " Oh, so that means we're going to be killed. Great." I hear the sound of crunching snow. I turned around to see a middle aged man with 3 scars over his face. "Hullo, the names Atlas." "Atlas! That's one of the generals! Get out of there Fluke and Xion!" Fluke jumped back, as Atlas swung his katana at him. "Crap!" I jumped out of the way as he swung again. "Xion! Here!" Reaper tossed me a sheathed katana to fight back. I as unsheathed the katana, me and Atlas clashed swords. "Oh, I see you use a katana too. Interesting." He moved his sword to one hand, a black flame engulfed his other hand. "Sir Rage gave me the power of the Dragon. I already had the Soul of the Fire Dragon, my sword." He slashed at my stomach with his hand. I had in a split second dodged out of the way. " Okay, let's fight fair." I did the same and moved one-handed my katana. My flames engulfed my hand. We clashed swords and fought with fire. "Xion! I'm coming to help you!" Hollow yelled as he ran forward spatha in hand. "No, stand down Hollow. I'll get this."

Middle of the battlefield

" What is Xion doing, he's going to get himself killed." I thought to myself as the battle raged on. "To hell to what he said. I'm getting Chrome and we're helping him. Even if he doesn't like it." I ran to where Chrome was standing, falchion in hand. "We're going out there to help Xion. Come on!" "O-okay." We both ran out, swords swinging. Xion was covered in bleeding scratches, blood covered his clothes. I made contact with Atlas's flesh, tearing a gash in his side. The fight kept on going, I got cut after cut, slow wearing out both us and him. Soon enough Chrome landed a hit, taking advantage of this Xion and I both landed the killing blow on Atlas.

" Well it seems that I failed this time…Forg..ive...me..Sir...Rage." I thudded to the ground exhausted, Jackal came over behind me and kneeled over." Well it seems that you are skilled is that right?" As I turned around, a needle was jabbed into my neck. Before a passed out I saw the limp forms of Fluke, Xion, Evanz, Chrome, Curaxu, Gubiak, and Dafaria, being dragged away.

Sir Rage's Fortress

I sat on my throne, at the foot was gold, diamonds, and many more expensive items. I held a blood-red rapier. Jackal walked into the room. "Well, we got them and there in the dungeons." He sounded so cliche even though that was one of the bigger achievements. "So close to world domination." I loved the thought of it. I looked up. Two moons shone upon me, one was my moon base oblivious from the troubles of the land. I walked to the balcony of my throne room, I saw the ruined land and the scattered surviving population. I slid my hand over the scar on my face, I got from Hollow when we confronted so many years ago. I remember it like it was yesterday…

Hollow held the dagger in his hand. "Why do you want to do this Josh!?" Evanz and Fluke stood out to the side. "I'm telling you, that I'm going to rule the world." "No, why would you want to do such a ridiculous thing. I mean just think about it!" " I'm going to do this even if you like or not. Hollow." A look of pure anger shone across his face, he raised the dagger and slashed it across my face. The blade made contact with my cheek , leaving a bleeding wound." What the hell, Hollow!?" "You deserved it you, Prick." He walked away dead silent. He walked his way to the gaping doorway, and he stopped. "I will stop you… one day." His fists clenched tight, filled with anger.

That is all that happened of a sort. A given time and place of a reborn of my rule. I walked to the door of the throne room. "What will happen. I suppose?"

The cells of Sir Rage's fortress

I awoke on the cold floor of the dungeon. Chained to the wall, with rusted chains. I felt around in the endless darkness. Soon feeling the limp form of someone, Fluke. "Fluke, Fluke, Wake up." I shook his entire side, he rolled over and clenched his arms to his head. "I don't want your insurance." He moaned as he woke up. "Hollow is that you?" "Yeah it's me" I felt around, I soon found the cold, steel, bars of the cell. They were crooked, and bent, and yet they stayed strong and still. "I wonder where we are?" "Probably, somewhere near the centre of the Ragican Empire." "How long have you been awake, Hollow?" "Not that long." There was a knocking on one of the cell walls. "Hello, It's me Evanz, Anyone there?" I slid over to the wall. "Evanz, it's me Hollow." "Oh thank god your alive. Is anyone else in there?" "Yeah, Fluke is in here." Good, Chrome is with me. Curaxu, Gubiak, and Dafaria are in the cells next to me." "What about Xion?" "I dunno. I would suppose they have him locked up somewhere, else." " If we had Xion he could melt through the bars…" I heard footsteps coming down the hall. "Damn, what do they have their little guards collect us to kill us?" A light creeped its way down the hall. The footsteps became louder and louder, until they were upon us. I clenched my teeth ready to fight. "Hullo you glad to see me?" It was Xion. "Holy hell, Xion we were worried about you." "You were? Wow I'm flattered." He laughed out loud. "This time I had some help." A ghastly figure walked forward. "Atlas!?" "Yup, I'm here. I felt a little what you may sorry?" "Okay… but you were the enemy?"

"Yeah, but I dunno. I just felt the need to help my successor." "Your who?" "Xion, he has the Soul of the Fire Dragon now so, he has my help." "Alright we need all the help."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

What do We Live For?

Sir Rage's Dungeon

Xion stood there, hand on the lock trying to melt it. I waited impatiently, staring at the white, hot metal. "So how did you find us?" "Atlas, helped me, find you and the others." He grunted impatiently. "Screw this." His hand burst out into a white, hot, ball of flames. He ripped of the half-melted lock. "Hey, Atlas did you find the keys?!" "Yeah." "Thank god you found them, I was getting aggravated at these stupid locks." I stood up, and helped Fluke get up. "Now can you help us with these shackles." "Oh you gotta be kidding me! Really!" Xion looked furious, He tried millions of different keys until he found the right one. He helped Fluke and then went to unlock the others. We soon were all out. "Alright our plan is to overthrow Rage. First we find where our weapons are, and then we face him." "Oh and try not to get caught thats the first of our worries. We need all the people we can get to face Rage. God knows what he has in store." Xion laughed maniacally. We wondered silently through the intertwining hallways. "Geez, this seems like something Rage would build. Fluke said while ducking to avoid a arch. We soon came across the armory. " Ah crap, really guards at a time like this." Evanz said squeamishly as he was ready to face Rage not guards.

At the door of the Armory

I looked around for some type of distraction. Hollow crept up to get behind them. "Hollow what are you doing!?" He kept on creeping up, he soon came up and bashed their heads together. "Well that easier than what I thought it would be. Just wow Hollow." I walked up and opened the door to the armory. " Holy Crap." The halls were lined with guns, bows, swords, and heavy artillery. Hollow walked in and grabbed a drawstring bow and a quiver. "Fantastic, this will do." Hollow looked around to see if there was anything else. "Alright Fluke , we are going to have you set up a cart with a much supplies as you can. Okay?" "Alright if I have to." He seemed so anxious, for some reason. I picked up the Soul of the Fire Dragon and unsheathed it. A beautiful blade with the sense of fire radiating of it. "Yo, Hollow I found something interesting." Two sword say still on the table,as Hollow walked over to me. I found that they were a Falchion and a Spatha Wrath of the Ice Dragon and Wraith of Electricity. " So what, are these our… no they are just upgraded versions of our others. So what the heck." Hollow picked up the sword and strapped

it on his back. "Wrath of the Ice Dragon, I like." Chrome looked very satisfied with the sword.

" Alright let's-" "Wait is that a sniper rifle!?" I picked up the bolt-action rifle and an ammo belt. "I'm taking this with me." "Okay, anyway let's go takedown the usurper." Fluke waved good-bye as we walked out of the room.

We crept along the walls, walking ever so close to either our demise or our salvation. The suits of medieval armor lined the hall, rusted and worn from battle." We're getting close." Atlas whispered into my ear. "Alright." We stood at the gates of the battlefield.

Rage's Throne Room

I opened the gates ever so slightly. We all walked in to see a mass of metals and jewels, and a lone man sitting on top. "So, you have come Hollow." The man said without lifting his head, staring down at the amass below him. " Hollow… Evanz… Chrome… and last but not least Xion." He chucked. " Xion, oh Xion, You have caused so much trouble. You little Prince." He swayed as he stood up, in maniacal laughter. I slowly drawn my sword, poised to strike. The man giving no way of telling who he was, walked slowly down the amass, drawing a rapier from the pile. " I am Sir Rage. I shall not let none of you live, let you feel the cold embrace of death." He swang at my face, quickly and smooth. I blocked as quickly as I could, getting scratched on the wrist, in the process. Xion quickly moved to my side feigning off the next blow. I saw Evanz sneaking up behind to land a strong blow, Rage turned and slashed at his stomach. It cut only Evanz's side. He jumped back. "Evanz! You alright!?" "Yeah, I think so." "Oh, I can change that." I looked over it was Wrath, Redfox, and Jackal, three of the four generals! Wrath ran after Gubiak, Redfox took Dafaria, and Jackal ran after Curaxu. "I'll show him, not to mess with me!" Curaxu yelled as he started to fight. I focused back on the task at hand, taking down Rage. 'I will stop you reign of madness. Now.'I thought to myself. I took a quick slash at Rage's feet, he jumped up and landed a strike on my shoulder. I jumped back to recoil from the brutal hit. Xion ran up and ran straight into Rage, knocking him over. 'Now's my chance' I thought. Time slowed as I turned to see a bloodied Gubiak and Dafaria. I stopped swinging, and dropped my spatha. "Wow, you're pathetic, Hollow." Rage said disgusted, as he pierced my side, blood spat everywhere. He pulled out the rapier, it was slathered in my blood.

I stooped over in pain, from the gaping hole in my side. "Hollow!" Xion rushed over to my aid. "Chrome you take Rage." "Alright, I'll teach him a lesson." Xion kneeled down to look at the wound, he cringed as he saw it. " Here this should slow the bleeding." He ripped a piece of cloth from the curtains, and wrapped it tightly to my side. "Thanks" "It nothing." He said as he ran to catch on fighting Rage. I put my hand on the bloody wound, my side was burning hot and so was my hatred towards Gubiak and Dafaria's killers. I attempted to stand up using my sheath as leverage. I moved over to grab my spatha to attempt to fight Rage in my condition. Facing up to harsh reality that I may or may not live after this fight. I ran forward to fight. Rage, Xion, and Evanz were exhausted from the look of it. Cura was still fighting Jackal, Wrath and Redfox were nowhere to be seen. Blood coated the floor, from the dead and the injured. I came in and immediately used the handle of my sword and bashed against Rage's side. He doubled over in pain for a moment. Evanz quickly sweeped Rage's legs out from under him. He fell over, I pressed my spatha against his throat. I looked over and Cura had successfully took down Jackal, his corpse laid limp and bloody. I looked back to Rage. "Do you surrender to the Liberation Squad or not?" "Why do you ask me that question, when your blade is so close to killing me?" Rage had a valid point, I was so close. But then I saw the scar on his cheek, the same one I gave him. I remembered the vow, I made to stop him. But stopping him didn't mean I had to kill him did it? "Well are you going to do it or not!?" I held the blade close to his face, I saw the fear in his eyes. The fear of dying, the fear of that he was to die at this very point. I shoved the sword down, Rage closed his eyes to accept his fate. The sword pierced the ground beside him. Rage passed out from relief. I walked over to the balcony of the room. I leaned against the railing. Evanz walked over to me. "Hey, Hollow, Why did you spare Rage?" "Because, he didn't deserve death. He still human, like us." "Yeah but… Ah nevermind." I looked over the landscape the sun was setting on the memorable day… But it wasn't over yet. Curaxu ran out on to the balcony. "Hollow we got trouble." "WHAT!? But we took down Rage!" "Well now we have zombies to handle."


End file.
